Masako Nozawa
Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子 Nozawa Masako, born October 25, 1936) is a Japanese actress and voice actress from Tokyo. Throughout her life, she has been affiliated with Production Baobab, 81 Produce and self-owned Office Nozawa; she is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Her late husband, Masaaki Tsukada, was also a voice actor. As a voice actress, she is best known for the role of Son Goku in the popular anime franchise Dragon Ball, as well as all of Goku's male family relatives except Raditz. She has also voiced Tetsurō Hoshino (Galaxy Express 999) and Kitarō (GeGeGe no Kitarō, first and second series). In addition, she has also voiced two separate characters named "Hiroshi"; a character in Dokonjō Gaeru, and the characters known in the U.S. as "Pidge" and "Haggar" in Hyakujūō Golion. She also voiced Doraemon in the 1973 anime, replacing male actor Kōsei Tomita, who voiced the character in the first 26 episodes. In the 1979 anime, she was replaced by Nobuyo Ōyama, however Masako voiced Doraemon again in a 1988 special entitled Early English with Doraemon for unknown reasons. Selected Filmography * Galaxy Express 999 as Tetsuro Hoshino * Galaxy Express 999 (Movie) as Tetsuro Hoshino * Galaxy Express 999: Glass no Clair (movie) as Tetsuro Hoshino * Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy (movie) as Tetsuro Hoshino * Galaxy Express 999: Can You Live Like a Warrior!! as Tetsuro Hoshino * Galaxy Railway 999: Eternal Traveller Emeraldas as Tetsuro Hoshino * Ginga Tetsudō 999 ~Niji no Michishirube~ (movie) ''as Tetsuro Hoshino * ''The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet (OAV) as Tetsuro Hoshino * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (movie) ''as Tetsuro Hoshino * ''Galaxy Express 999 for Planetarium (special) ''as Tetsuro Hoshino Other notable roles Anime television series ; 1960s * ''Astro Boy (1963) * Obake no Q-tarō (1965) (Shin'ichi Ōhara) * Sally, the Witch (1966) (Tonkichi Hanamura) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (1968) (Kitaro) * Star of the Giants (1968) * Cyborg 009 (1968) * Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (1968) * Attack No.1 (1969) (Tonan high school captain Higaki) * Tiger Mask (1969) (Takeshi) * Marine Boy (1969) ; 1970s * Inakappe Taishō (1970) (Daizaemon Kaze) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (1971) (Kitaro) * Dokonjō Gaeru (1972) (Hiroshi) * Casshan (1973) (Māru) * Dororon Enma-kun (1973) (Enma-kun) * Doraemon (1973) (Doraemon, Botako) * Calimero (1974) (Buta) * Hoshi no Ko Poron (1974) (All Roles) * Gamba no Bōken (1975) (Gamba) * La Seine no Hoshi (1975) (Danton) * Maya the Bee (1975) (Willy) * Combattler V (1976) (Ropet, Oreana, Kinta Ichinoki) * Piccolino no Bōken (1976) (Pinocchio) * Araiguma Rascal (1977) (Rascal) * Ore wa Teppei (1977) (Teppei Uesugi) ; 1980s * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1980) (Tom Sawyer) * Kaibutsu-kun (1980) (Tarō Kaibutsu) * Tsurikichi Sampei (1980) (Sampei) * Urusei Yatsura (1981) (Kintarō) * Miss Machiko (1981) (Kenta Ikegami) * Golion/''Voltron'' (1981) (Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge, Honerva/Haggar) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982) (Esteban) * Ginga Hyōryū Vifam series (1983) (Kentsu Norton) * Igano Kabamaru (1983) (Sū Matsuno, young Kabamaru Igano) * Bumpety Boo (1986) (Bumbo) * Dragon Ball (1986) (Son Goku) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986) (Princess Ozma) * Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari (1986) (Polly Harrington) * Aoi Blink (1989) (Kakeru) * Dash! Yonkuro (1989) (Yonkuro Hinomaru) * Dragon Ball Z (1989) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Gotenks, Vegetto) ; 1990s * Kimba the White Lion (1990) (Gibo) * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku (1990) (Bardock, Son Goku) * Honō no Tōkyūji: Dodge Danpei (1991) (Chin'nen Kobotoke) * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993) (Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball GT (1996) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta, Son Goku Jr.) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (1999) (Urara Nanjōin) * Alice SOS (1999) ; 2000s * Hamtaro (2000) (Ohamuba-san Viv, Roko-chan's "Laura"'s Grandma) * Love Hina (2000) (Hina Urashima) * Kindaichi Case Files (2000) (Tomoyo Konta) * One Piece (2001) (Doctor Kureha) * Digimon Tamers (2001) (Guilmon, Dukemon, Narrator) * Case Closed (2001) (Furuyo Senma) * Rockman EXE Beast+ (2002) (Electel Mama) * Mirmo! (2003) (Kinta) * Futari wa Pretty Cure series (2004) (Sanae Yukishiro) * Digital Monster X-Evolution (2005) (Dukemon) * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation (2005) (Masamune) * Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) (Kaigyo) * Kirarin Revolution (2006) (Grandmother) * Love Get Chu (2006) (Takemiya-sensei) * Naruto (2006) (Old Woman) episode 187–188 * Digimon Savers (2007) (Dukemon) * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (2007) (Gaudi) * Hakaba Kitaro (2008) (Kitaro) * Cross Game (2009) (Nomo) * Dragon Ball Kai (2009) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Gotenks, Vegetto) * Marie & Gali (2009) (Marie Curie) * Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki- Episode 75 (2009) (Maruyama Haruki) ; 2010s * Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) (French Chairwoman) * Keroro Gunso (2011) (Orara) * Nichijou (2011) (Frill-necked lizard in episode 10) * Tanken Driland (2012) (Bonny) * Ping Pong (2014) (Obaba) * Dragon Ball Super (2015) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Goku Black, Vegetto) * Seiyu's Life! (2015) (Herself) * Overlord (2018) Rigrit - Episode 01 - Season 2 * GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018) (Medama-oyaji) * Dragon Ball Heroes (2018) (Son Goku, Son Goku (xeno), tbd)3 * Shinya! Tensai Bakabon (2018) Herself - Episode 01 Original video animation (OVA) * Early English with Doraemon (1988) (Doraemon) * The Hakkenden (1990) (Kamezasa) * Iczer Girl Iczelion (1995) (Iczel) * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks) * Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock (2011) (Bardock) Theatrical animation * Flying Phantom Ship (1969) (Hayato) * 30,000 Miles Under the Sea (1970) (Isamu) * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) (Son Goku) * Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) (Son Goku) * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) (Son Goku) * Hare Tokidoki Buta (1988) (Yamada-san) * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Tullece) * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock) * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming (1994) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) * Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (1994) (Son Goku, Son Goten) * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta, Gotenks) * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks) * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996) (Son Goku) * Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe (1999) (Rogu) * Ojarumaru (2000) (Semira) * Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (2001) (Guilmon) * Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (2002) (Guilmon) * Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom (2002) (Kururimpa) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005) (Round, Sanae Yukishiro) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi (2005) (Round,Muta, Sanae Yukishiro) * Oshare Majo Love and Berry: Shiawase no Mahou (2007) (Headmistress Izabera) * Asura (2012) (Asura) * Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles—Animal Adventure (2012) (Nobisuke) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks) * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015) (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * GAMBA (2015) (Tsuburi) * Kaze no Yō ni (2016) (Sanpei) * Kimi no Koe wo Todoketai (2017) (Nagisa's grandmother) * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Oni-ō no Fukkatsu (2017) (Kitaro) * Pokémon the Movie: Everyone's Story (2018) (Hisui) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2018) (Son Goku, Son Goten, Gogeta, Bardock) Computer and video gamesedit * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Son Goku, Son Gohan) * Super Robot Wars series (Oreana, Ropet) * Digimon Park (Guilmon) * Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution (Guilmon) * Digimon Racing (Guilmon) * Digimon Battle Chronicle (Guilmon) * Dragon Ball series (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Tullece, Vegetto, Gotenks, Gogeta, Goku Black) * Egg Monster Hero 4 (Four-Dimensional Empress) * Final Fantasy Type-0 (Commissar) * 'Kingdom Hearts'' series'' (Merryweather) * League of Legends (Wukong) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Old Woman) * PoPoRoGue (Gilda) * J-Stars Victory VS (Son Goku) Puppet showsedit * Nobi Nobi Non-chan (1990–1996) (Tame-kun, Ana-chan's mother, Kitsune's granny) * Zawa Zawa Mori no Ganko-chan (1996–) (Kero-chan) Dubbing rolesedit Live-actionedit * Babe (2002 NTV edition) (Esmé Hoggett (Magda Szubanski)) * Babe: Pig in the City (2004 NTV edition) (Esmé Hoggett (Magda Szubanski)) * End of Days (Mabel (Miriam Margolyes)) * The Goonies (1988 TBS edition) (Clark, a.k.a., "Mouth" (Corey Feldman)) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Short-Round (Jonathan Ke Quan)) * Little Fockers (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) * Meet the Fockers (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) * Meet the Parents (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) * Ordinary People (Beth Jarrett (Mary Tyler Moore)) * The Poseidon Adventure (Robin Shelby (Eric Shea)) * Richie Rich (Richie (Macaulay Culkin)) * Switch (Maggie Philbin (Sharon Gless)) Animationedit * Doug (Doug Funnie) * The Croods (Gran) * The Lion King 1½ (Timon's mother) * Maya the Bee (Willy) (2014 movie) * Sleeping Beauty (1995 Buena Vista edition) (Merriweather) Live actionedit * Kitaro ga Mita Gyokusai – Mizuki Shigeru no Senso (Kitarō's voice) * Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyū to Happening (DVD) Tokusatsuedit * Ambassador Magma (Gam's voice in episodes 41 and 42) * Robot 110-Ban (Gan-chan's voice) * Ultraman Story (young Ultraman Taro's voice) Radioedit * Seishun Adventure: Fūshin Engi (NHK-FM) (Nataku) CDedit * CD Theater: Dragon Quest (Merusera) * Doraemon Ondō (King Records cover) Othersedit * Law of Ueki commercial for Shōnen Sunday (Kousuke Ueki) * Naruhodo! The World (narration) * NHK Kyōiku: Kagaku Daisukishi you Jaku (narration) * Toriko, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration Special (Goku, Gohan and Goten) * Wakasa Seikatsu commercial (narration) * The Wide Friday Ranking (narration) Category:Seiyu Category:Voice actors